This invention relates to insulation feeding, cutting and inserting machines and more particularly to machines for providing electromagnetic devices such as armatures with slot or cell liners and insulating wedges.
Several machine motions must occur in predetermined timed sequences to accomplish the insertion of cell liners or insulating wedges into, for example, armature core slots. It has been typical in the past to utilize a reciprocating ram for inserting the insulating members, the ram being designed to initiate the various other functions.